clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimbad Gorechild
"You think Orc dumb barbarian... you see blood on my blade? Bought with cunning, this. Dumb Orc is slave, is dead... you think better now, yes?" Grimbad is the leader of the Chain Breakers warband. He is known for his cunning, a rarity amongst Orcs, and is also uncharacteristically reluctant to take slaves... though prisoners are another story. Backstory Grimbad was born into slavery, one amongst a tribe of subjugated Orcs. They were held within a Dark Dwarven city, deep beneath the East Odean Mountains, and forced to scavenge, toil, or fight each other, in the name of their cruel, bearded masters. Upon reaching adulthood, Grimbad caught the attention of a Dwarven war leader named Kuarga Ironsoul, who bought him as a personal attendant (primarily due to his unusual intelligence). Grimbad learned all he could of letters, tactics, and the outside world, from the oft drunken ramblings of his new master; biding his time, waiting for the right moment to escape... That moment arrived during a surprise assault on Kuarga's raiding caravan. The dwarf had been leading his troops to the surface, ready to plunder a nearby settlement... but before they could arrive, strange, dark forms fell upon the dwarves from the shadows, slaughtering them. In the confusion, Grimbad stumbled upon his master, dying of terrible wounds. Weakened. He sawed Kuarga's head off with a knife, and fled the scene. Through sheer luck, more than anything else, Grimbad soon reached the surface world. He survived for a time via petty theft and brigandry, before being captured by a group of human mercenaries called "The Sword Circus." Convincing them of his worth, the mercenaries took him on as a soldier, further cementing his knowledge of military tactics, as well as his understanding of commerce, and even (to a point) diplomacy. A year went by. Vendors and contacts began to turn away from the group. Blaming their association with an Orc, for the sudden drop in business, they discarded Grimbad, forcing him back into the wilds. Bitter over his treatment at the hands of both dwarves and humans, Grimbad returned to a life of theft, awaiting his inevitable demise through starvation or vigilante justice... but a chance encounter on the road, with a misfit like himself, convinced Grimbad to forge a life of his own; not one given to him by others. To achieve this, he knew he would need to gather some like-minded warriors and wanderers. Thus, were The Chainbreakers created. Personality Grimbad (or Grim as he is known to his fellow Breakers) is a True Neutral character, an opportunist with an understanding of the term "burning bridges." He holds the reigns of his warband loosely, understanding that to get the best from his eclectic troops, he must allow them a certain level of freedom. He will not hesitate to drag them back into the fold, however, should they begin to paint targets on the warband through their actions. To outsiders, the clever Orc is aloof, distant, and quietly dangerous. To those who cross The Chainbreakers... or worse, seek to enslave them... that is when Grimbad sets his inner monster free! Category:Characters Category:Orc